


How can I pretend that I don't see what you hide so carelessly

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry breaks down, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: When Barry returns from Flashpoint, he blames himself, and he breaks down.Or Four times Cisco sees Barry at his worst post Flashpoint and the one time Julian does too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Already Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/265487) by TheEliteLabRatsLover. 



> The Flash is owned by The Cw.  
> Also I was watching Grey's Anatomy while writing this fic. If you watch that show, then you may recognize the shower scene.

 

          The first time it happened, Barry was taking his morning shower before he went to work. He had turned the warm water on, intending on taking a shower, and then the memories of Flashpoint hit. The constant reminder of how he had been happy, only for his powers to start to erase his memories and force him to leave the timeline. How _he_ was the one that had to make the choice to kill his mother this time, to make everything back to normal.

          Only everything wasn’t back to normal, _at all_. If anything, he had broken the timeline, again. That was when he found himself curling into a ball as he collapsed against the tub, the water still pouring on him as he listened to the steady stream of water. Apparently, no matter what he did, the universe had decided that Barry Allen didn’t deserve to be happy.

          Cisco found him about thirty minutes later, curled into a ball against the tub, shivering from the water that had no doubt turned cold by now. Cisco tried not to scream as he pulled Barry out of the tub, trying to get him dry and dressed after being in a cold shower for so long.

          The second time it happens, Barry was trying to make breakfast for Cisco. It was supposed to be a nice meal, and then his memories from Flashpoint returned, and Barry didn’t even notice his hand burning under the hot water. Cisco shouted his name but Barry didn’t even seem to hear him, and that’s when he forced the water off, tending to the burn on Barry’s hand before wrapping it.

          The third time it happens, Barry just couldn’t eat anymore. How could he, when everything he did was _wrong_? Cisco found him the next morning, completely unconscious and not moving. Barry was rushed to Star Labs, where he was put on a feeding tube and an iv to _make_ him eat.

          The fourth time it happens, Barry was so, unbelievably angry. Angry at himself, angry at the world, angry at _everything_. So, he started punching, and punching, and punching at the bag until a sickening crunch was heard. Barry had broken his hand. It was okay though, he deserved it after what he had done. Cisco tended to the speedster’s broken hand the best he could, trying to minimize the bleeding.

          The fifth time it happens, Barry was at work clutching the beakers in the lab. Memories of being in this lab in Flashpoint started to play, and that’s when he started to squeeze the beaker. Eventually Barry squeezed the beaker hard enough to break the glass, and that’s when the glass sliced through his hand.

          Julian slowly walked in the door and closed it.

          “Okay, so the DNA results-Holy shit!” Julian shrieked as he ran over to Barry, tending to the glass embedded in his hand. Once he got the glass out, he started to clean the cut, and that’s when Barry hissed in pain.

          “Yeah, probably should’ve warned you about that.” Julian apologized as he tended to Barry’s hand. Soon enough, he wrapped up Barry’s hand, still horrified at the image of glass embedded in his partner’s hand.

 

 

 

 


End file.
